The Search For Sora: The Before Story
by SoraLover1994
Summary: What happens when Sora and Riku find two orphaned baby girls on Destiny Islands? Sora, better known as the generous type of boy, decides to save their lives and keep watch over the two twins... But why and how did they arrive there? This is their story.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Birth

One warm, bright summer day, two beautiful twin princesses were born to King Chokichi and Queen Amaya in a land called Magic Kingdom, the source of a powerful magic called Magic Kata.

"The daughters of our destiny have been born!" Queen Amaya called throughout her kingdom, her long brown hair flowing in the breeze. Her eldest daughter was Princess Yoko, who was beamed at the sight of her newborn sisters.

"Mother, have you decided what to name the new babies yet?" Yoko asked. Amaya nodded no. "Hmm… How about Demitria and Alicapria?"

"That's perfect, my little cherry blossom! I want them to have the best life that they possibly could here!" Amaya replied, stroking Demitria's light brown hair. This was one of the only things that this princess had inherited from her mother. Alicapria had inherited her light red hair from her father.

"Your Majesty!" A voice called. Amaya looked up and saw her maid calling for her. Amaya walked over to her, still holding both of the newborns in her arms. "Your husband would like to see you in the foyer immediately, ma'am." Amaya sighed and put the babies into their specially made cradles. Then she followed the maid to the foyer, where King Chokichi was awaiting her arrival.

When Amaya found her husband, he was pacing around the foyer, his bright red hair ruffled up and his bright green eyes nervously glancing around the small area as he awaited his wife's arrival there. "Oh, Amaya! Darling, may I have a word with you?" Chokichi asked.

"What goes on, Chokichi?" Amaya asked. "I must tend to the new babies." Before Amaya could let out another word, Chokichi grabbed one of her hands.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, Amaya…" Amaya's eyes widened. "You may not know, but there's a war going on between us and the Watashi Force… I'm afraid that I must leave the kingdom to fight in the war. And I must take Yoko with me for extra support."

"Oh no… What will happen to Demitria and Alicapria? They can't stay here during the war, they could be killed." Amaya remarked.

"We've decided that it's best that the twins are sent away from this kingdom for protection. I'm sorry, Amaya, but it's for the best. If they stay here, they could be killed, especially because of the power that they will receive when they're ready." Chokichi said. Amaya could only imagine the sight of her twin children being killed.

"…How soon before they have to leave the kingdom? I think it's best that we prepare for their departure right away." Amaya asked.

"They leave the kingdom in three days."

"King Chokichi! Queen Amaya! Something's happened to Princess Yoko!!" A servant called to the King and Queen.

"What?! What happened to her?!" Chokichi shouted.

"Wait here. I'll go see if I can find out where Yoko is." Amaya said nervously, grabbing hold of her husband's hand. Amaya ran outside and saw her daughter lying on the ground, seemingly unconcious. Amaya grabbed her daughter's hand and discovered it was cold. "Yoko!! Yoko..." Princess Yoko... Had reached her end.

Three days had passed since Princess Yoko's tragic and mysterious death. Now it was time for Demitria and Alicapria to depart from their unknown homeworld. Amaya clasped her husband's hand as she held onto Demitria. Chokichi was grasping Alicapria at that very same moment, stroking his youngest daughter's bright auburn hair. The now heartbroken Amaya handed Demitria over to Chokichi, who now held each daughter in one arm.

"My darlings... Though you are very young and powerless, you posess inner strength deep within your hearts. You will recieve your real power when you both come of age and your own hearts feel that you are ready. Even if you forget these words, your destiny will always be intertwined in your heart and soul. Never forget that you both posess inner strength that will never fade as long as you believe." Chokichi remarked. With those words said, the two babies were placed into a small boat.

"Chokichi, they have to be well protected from the surrounding enemies. If they just travel unprotected, they could be killed." Amaya used the last of her remaining magical energy to protect the boat with a magical shield. Chokichi pushed the boat into the river and watched as the boat miraculously faded from sight.

"May the ancestors look after you. May they look after us all. (Quote from The Legend Of Spyro: A New Beginning)" Chokichi said as the boat drifted furthur and furthur away from them.


	2. Arrival

_**Chapter 2: Arrival**_

A small boat came to a stop on a small island. At that very moment, two young boys were playing (as in sparring) nearby as the boat washed up on their play area.

"Huh? Hey Riku, look at that!" One of the boys called to his best friend, putting down his toy wooden sword and noticing the small boat on the shore. This curious young boy had bright blue eyes and naturally spiky brunette hair.

"Hey, it's a boat! I wonder what's inside of it. C'mon Sora, let's go see! There might be some really neat stuff in there!" The second boy called. Unlike his friend, this boy had long silver hair and dazzling aquamarine eyes.

The two young boys ran over to the boat. Sora began to hear a muffled cry coming from the boat and pulled back the blanket that seemed to be silencing the sound. When Sora had pulled back the blanket, he caught a glimpse of two babies!

"Babies!? What do we do now, Riku?" Sora picked up one of the crying babies and held her in his arms. He could easily tell that this baby looked almost exactly like him.

"Well, we can't just leave them out here. They could die out here if they're all alone." Riku remarked, picking up the second baby in pursuit of hearing her crying for him. "My parents would never let me keep them at my house… What about your house?"

"Hmm… Maybe I can keep them! I bet mom and dad would love to have them around the house and I've always wanted to be a big brother!" Sora told Riku. Riku looked through the boat for _anything _that could help him figure out where the babies came from.

"Hey, a note!" Riku grabbed the small sheet of paper from in between parts of the boat. Sora glanced over Riku's shoulder and stared at the note.

"I can't read yet. What's that say?" Sora replied, pointing to the note. It was true; Sora was only three years old at the time and didn't know how to read yet. Riku, on the other hand, was a child genius and a true prodigy in his family at only three and a half years old.

"It says… 'To whoever reads this note, thank you for rescuing these two. Please take good care of Demitria and Alicapria.' But which one is which? They're twins…" Riku said. Sora examined the baby in his arms. "What're you-"

"This one is Demitria! I'm positive!" Sora remarked, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Then this one must be Alicapria… We should give them nicknames instead of just calling them by their full names. This is Alica!" Riku exclaimed.

"And this is Demi!" Sora said. Sora looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were turning a dark gray. "We better head back into town and get home before the rain starts. And my parents have to know about Demi and Alica sooner or later."

The two young boys raced back to Sora's house, edging out and beating the rainstorm by only a few moments.

"Mom! Dad! I have something really important I wanna show you!" Sora called throughout his household. As if on cue, his mother raced out of the kitchen.

"Sora, honey, what is it? What's the matter?" Sora's mother asked nervously. Sora and Riku glanced at each other and held out the babies in their arms. "Oh, my goodness… Baby girls. Where in the world did you find them? They only look like they're a few days old."

"We found them out on the shore in a boat while we were sparring." Riku said.

"Can we keep them, mom? We can't just leave them out there all alone to die! Please let them stay." Sora said. His mother could tell that Sora really couldn't leave the two young babies out there alone in the world.

"Of course they can stay here. But you'll have to watch over them both and keep them out of danger, Sora."

"I will! Thanks, mom!" Sora said, hugging his mother while still holding Demitria in his arms.

"This was in the boat that they were in." Riku said, reaching in his back pocket and handing Sora's mother the note that he had found. She grabbed it and read it over to herself.

"Demitria and Alicapria… They were lucky to be found… Twins of Destiny…" Sora's mother said, staring down at the small girls. From that moment on, Demitria and Alicapria lived with Sora and his family, having no memory of their past home.


	3. The Meteor Shower

_**Chapter 3: **__**The Meteor Shower**__****_

Demitria and Alicapria had gotten a little bit older before they were able to travel to the play island with Sora and Riku. In that time, Demitria had grown very attached to Sora and looked to him for anything she needed while Alicapria was able to withstand Sora's affection for the twins.

Alicapria was more attached to Riku then any other person on the island. Even her parents… Alicapria knew that she could go to Riku for any type of problem that she might've had. The two were only three years old when a special event was arriving for them: Their first glimpse of a meteor shower. However, Sora didn't want them to go.

"Sora, please let us come with you and Riku to watch the meteor shower!!" Alicapria pleaded.

"I told you guys already… NO!" Sora shouted.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!!! We may never get the chance to see a meteor shower again!! PLEASE!!!!" Demitria said, getting on her knees and folding her hands in front of her. Sora rolled his eyes at her.

Demitria and Alicapria were only allowed to go to the play island with Sora's permission because he was the oldest one of the three, which was why they were begging him to let them come along. Finally, Sora had lost it and covered his ears.

"Oh, my god! Alright already!!! Just shut up! You can come, you can come!" Sora said in a tone so loud that their neighbors could have heard him. Alicapria hugged him and Demitria could only grin devilishly at how she had succeeded in her plan once again. Making Sora angry was her true passion.

"Let's get ready! Riku's gonna be here any minute now!" Alicapria suggested, grabbing some blankets from out of the hall closet. Demitria grabbed some snacks, putting them in a small black and red knapsack. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and Sora went to open the door, knowing his sisters were still preparing. There stood Riku.

"Hey Sora. Ready to go?" Riku said. Sora nodded, with only a nervous expression across his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"About that… My sisters are coming along. Demitria made me lose it and I had to let them come along to watch the meteor shower." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Again? You need to learn to just say no without falling for your sister's tricks." Riku said jokefully, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. He walked into the house.

"But it wasn't my fault! Demitria and Alicapria got to me and I couldn't say no because I'll get in trouble with my parents if I did say no to them!" Sora exclaimed, walking into the house as well. He shut the door behind him as he stepped inside.

"Demitria! Alicapria! I'm here, let's go!!" Riku called up to the girls. Alicapria ran down the stairs first, accidentally ramming Riku. Riku landed on the ground with a loud _thud_sound as he fell, leaving Alicapria slightly embarrassed.

"Oops! Sorry, Riku…" Alicapria said, holding out her hand to help Riku up. Riku smiled and grabbed her hand, rising to his feet.

"Demitria!!! Get downstairs so we can leave!!" Riku called up.

"Coming!!" Demitria called back, putting one final thing into her knapsack. She raced down the stairs and then the four children took Sora and Riku's boats to the play island.

"I'm bored…" Sora said to Riku while waiting for the meteor shower to begin. "When's the action gonna begin!?"

"Be patient, Sora!" Alicapria said. "Pfft… And they call me impatient…"

"Because you are." Demitria remarked, putting her hands behind her head like Sora usually did. Alicapria shot her a nasty glare and Demitria could only smile nervously.

"Oh look, it's starting!" Riku exclaimed, pointing to the sky. All of the children looked up at the sky and Alicapria had suddenly nestled against Riku, leaving her completely dazzled at the feeling of being close to her best friend. From there, her true passion for Riku had only begun…


	4. The New Kid

_**Chapter 4: The New Kid**_

A few days after the meteor shower had ended, Sora and Riku had ventured to an area called the Secret Place that was located on the play island beyond the bases of trees. They were discussing something about a 'monster' inside of the small cavern. Sora had persuaded the twins to guard their boats while they dealt with the monster. Not to mention this would be the _only_ time that the twins would actually listen to Sora…

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Sora said eagerly to Riku as the two began to approach the Secret Place.

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" Riku asked jokefully, causing Sora to get a little upset. Riku could only laugh at the expression on his best friend's face.

"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell ya!" Sora replied.

"Alright. So suppose there really is a monster… Think we could beat it all by ourselves, Sora?" Riku asked his best friend when they arrived at the Secret Place. Sora grinned with satisfaction.

"No problem! Let's do it!" Sora said fearlessly to Riku. He leaned further to listen for any sounds from the cavern. "There. Listen. Can you hear it growling?"

"Shh, quiet." There was total silence as both boys listened carefully. There was a slight gust from up ahead. "We've gotta be careful." The two boys fearlessly awaited the battle before them, but they were in for a real disappointment. "See that? It was just the wind making that noise." Riku concluded.

"Aw man! I wish it was a monster!" Sora said, putting his hands behind his head out of disappointment. "Hold on. What's that over there?" Sora said, turning his attention to a mysterious and peculiar looking door.

"Hmm… A door? Or maybe a window? It won't open." Riku said, examining the door. "No knob… No keyhole… No nothing."

"Geez, is that really all that's in here? What do you expect in a boring place like this?" Sora said angrily to himself, still looking around the area.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hm?"

"When we grow up, let's get off this island! We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Riku said enthusiastically to Sora. Sora nodded.

"Sure, but isn't there anything fun to do now?" Sora said.

"We could bug your sisters." Riku suggested.

"Nah. They would know what we were doing. And they're a lot more mischievous than the two of us are anyways." Sora said as the two young boys left the Secret Place. "Hey, you know that new girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!" Riku stopped following Sora and turned his attention to a now glowing keyhole where the door was.

Alicapria- Now called Alica by her friends- walked inside the Secret Place and saw that Riku was staring at the mysterious keyhole. Demitria- Now called Demi- had followed her there out of curiosity (Which she had inherited from Sora).

"Ali-?" Demi said, walking towards her twin. Alica shushed her and then they both stared at Riku. "What is that thing? Riku!" Alica covered Demi's mouth and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh! Be quiet! Do you want Riku to know that we followed him in here?!" Alica whispered angrily. The two girls heard footsteps and their eyes widened. "It's Riku! Quick, let's get out of here!"

The twins raced outside, only to see a girl that was older than them and about Sora's age roaming the islands. She had auburn hair like Alica's, blue eyes like Demi's, and she appeared to have curiosity in her heart due to the way she was roaming.

"That must be that new girl that Sora was telling us about yesterday! Let's go see if we can introduce ourselves, Alica!" Demi suggested.

"I wonder what I should do now- Oh!" The girl began to say, but she seized talking as soon as she saw Demi and Alica running up to her.

"Hello there! I'm Demitria and this is my twin sister Alicapria! Or just Demi and Alica for short… You must be new here on the Destiny Islands! What's your name?" Demitria said to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Demitria and Alicapria. Oh, so _you're_ the twins! Uh… A boy named Sora told me about you two earlier today! I'm Kairi." The girl said to Demi and Alica.

"Nice to meet you too, Kairi. You met our older brother already? Sora can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but you'll get used to being around him eventually. Sora's really a nice person at heart!" Alica remarked, a devilish grin spread across her face. They heard someone clear their throat behind them and turned to see Riku.

"Hey guys. Hey, you must be the new girl! I'm Riku." Riku said, walking over. He started holding out his own hand to shake Kairi's hand.

"I'm Kairi." Sora suddenly raced up to the group, but he seemed to only be around there because the first person he noticed was Kairi.

"Hey guys! Hi, K-Kairi. Nice to see you again." Sora said nervously. He began to drool a little as he stared Kairi directly in her eyes. Kairi could only stare into Sora's eyes, ignoring the small drops of saliva falling from his mouth.

"Oh great… He's been struck by cupid's arrow… Sora! Sora! No drooling! Snap out of it!" Alicapria exclaimed angrily, only causing Sora to ignore her. He just continued to stare at Kairi.

"I'll handle this one, Alica. I'm a professional!" Demi said, stepping forward. She began to snap her fingers in Sora's face, causing him to break from his daze. "Wake up, lover-boy!"

"Huh? What? What happened, Wha-?" Sora said nervously. He wiped the drool from his mouth and then smiled nervously. "I, uh- Gotta go now!" Sora ran off. Kairi giggled and she walked away as well, following Sora.

"Ah, young love. Older brother Sora has his first crush! I'm glad I won't have to deal with this kind of thing until I'm older!" Demi told herself, a satisfied look on her face.


	5. When Things Get Ugly

_**Chapter 5: When Things Get Ugly…**_

The next day, Sora met up with Demi and Alica, but he discovered that Kairi wasn't with them. "Hey guys. Where's Kairi?"

"She's off at the cove. She said that she would meet us later on, but knowing you, you're probably gonna go talk to her." Demi said, slightly agitated. Demi didn't have a place in her heart for Kairi because Kairi seemed like someone that she wouldn't look up to as a big sister, or something.

"Yeah…" Sora admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You like her, don't you? Huh? Huh?" Alica said, putting her hands on her hips. She had a very vibrant expression spread across her face. Sora began to blush at that sentence.

Everything that was in Sora's mind had disappeared just like that. He was at a loss for words from hearing his youngest sister asking him that one simple question. Yes or no? What was he to say? "Uh… Well, um… You see…" Sora struggled to say.

"You're stammering! You always stammer whenever you're nervous or when you like a girl!" Demi concluded with a devilish grin across her face.

"Okay, you got me again… I admit it. I do like Kairi." Sora said bluntly to the twins, angered that his sisters had tricked him again. _Riku's right…_ _I gotta learn to stop falling for their tricks someday…_

"You just said that you really like Kairi, right? I figured that someone like you would fall in love with Kairi sooner or later, but not this soon!" A voice called. The three siblings turned to see Riku standing behind them, leaning against a tree.

"Oh, uh… Hey, Riku! Weren't you just back- How did you-" Sora struggled to say.

"Save it, Sora. I heard everything you were saying to the twins. I promise I won't tell Kairi about anything I just heard." Riku said, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora sighed with relief.

"Thanks Riku." Sora replied.

"Sora! Riku! Demi and Alica!" A voice called. The four children turned to see Kairi waving to them and she ran over. Sora's cheeks had turned a cherry red from seeing Kairi approach him.

"Hi Kairi…" Sora said nervously.

"Hello Sora…" Kairi replied, a wide grin on her face. Unlike Sora, Kairi didn't seem nervous around him like him around her. They both seemed to stare at each other continuously.

"Oh, great. He's doing it again…" Alica said to Demi and Riku. "Someone needs to snap Sora out of his daze staring at Kairi."

"I'll do it." Demi said.

"No way. This time, I get to be the one that yells at Sora!" Riku replied. He walked over to the younger boy and cleared his throat. "SORA!!!"

"What? What do you want?!" Sora bellowed, turning towards Riku. The twins could easily see the anger building up in Sora's bright blue eyes, which made Riku a little bit worried. He hated to see Sora angry… Or in a bad mood.

"Riku wanted… To know where Kairi came from! Yeah, that's it!" Alica said, covering up for Riku. Riku could only smile at Alica.

"Oh, okay then!" Sora said, showing off his trademark smile. He turned towards Kairi, not as nervous as before. "Where did you come from, Kairi?" Kairi began to think about that question carefully.

"Hmm… I… I came from… That's strange. I can't remember where I came from. I'm sorry…" Kairi said, a frown appearing on her face. Demi raised an eyebrow.

"That's okay, Kairi. I'm sure you'll remember where you came from sooner or later!" Alica said, reassuring her new friend.

"Let us know if you do happen to remember anything about your home though, okay?" Riku said. Kairi smiled at him and nodded. Afterwards, the five children headed for home.

Later that night before dinner began; Demi was very concerned about the fact that Kairi had no idea where she originally came from. Alica could easily tell that she was a little concerned, so the two twins decided to discuss this problem in private… As in, when Sora wasn't around them.

"I can't believe that Kairi doesn't know where she came from! What kind of person that moves somewhere forgets where they originally come from?!" Demi exclaimed.

"I don't know, but maybe Kairi's suffering from amnesia or something. Maybe while she was coming here, she hit her head on something and lost her memories of her past home." Alica suggested.

"That's ridiculous! How in the world could something like that happen?" Demi said angrily. Though the twins were younger than Sora, they had a much more expanded vocabulary than he did… And they were smarter than him for some reason.

"Well, what do you think happened?"

"Maybe she came from another world or planet or something… I don't really trust her. What if she's an assassin sent here to kill Sora, Riku, or even us?! I won't take any simple chances around her!" Demi said nervously, grabbing hold on Alica's arm out of tension. Alica jerked it away.

"Stop being so negative, Demi! You and Sora are just alike! You both always have your head in the clouds… Am I the only one that's still level-headed in this family?!" Alica said angrily.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna trust Kairi around our friends and I never will until she finds out where she really came from and what she did in the past!" Demi exclaimed.

"Demi! Alica! Come downstairs for dinner! Your fish is getting cold and mom said that she's not gonna reheat any of your food this time!" Sora called up to the twins. The twins walked downstairs for dinner in response.

The next day, Sora and Riku found out that Demi couldn't trust Kairi because Alica had accidently told Riku, who in turn told Sora about it. In response, Sora thought that Demi should spend some time with Kairi. While he, Riku, and Alica went into town for a while, Demi was ordered to stay behind on the play island and talk to Kairi.

"Hey Demi, what's going on with you?"

"What do you even care about me…? You only seem to care for my brother…" Demi said to herself. Kairi didn't hear her as soon as she said that comment. "Fine."

"Where are your brother and sister?" Kairi asked, glancing around the small island.

"Uh… Sora, Alica, and Riku went off into town not to long ago… They told me not to go for some strange reason." Demi said, putting her hands behind her back.

"Where in town did they go, Demi? I wanted to meet up with them." Kairi said sweetly, but evilly. Demi was a little nervous by the act that Kairi seemed to be pulling on her.

"Um… Hmmm… I don't really know. Riku and Sora never even told me where they were going in town…" Demi admitted. Suddenly, Kairi's sweetness melted away and she grabbed the smaller girl by her red shirt, lifting her off of the ground.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! Tell me where they are, right now Demi!" Kairi said angrily, still holding Demi up by her shirt.

"I told you before! I-I don't know!" Demi said nervously, tears streaming down her face from her fear. "Put me down!! Sora!!"

"Oh, I'll put you down, alright! Right into the ocean!" Kairi exclaimed. Afterwards, Kairi threw Demi a great distance into the ocean.

Unfortunately for Demi, she wasn't a very good swimmer like her siblings were. She began to sink into the water and nearly drowned… Until someone miraculously dove into the ocean and rescued her. She was unconscious before she could figure out who saved her.

"C'mon, Demi… Breathe! C'mon, breathe!" A voice called to her. Suddenly, Demi was heaving up water and coughing. "She's gonna be okay…" She looked up and realized she was in a boat. There stood Sora and Riku. Alica had fallen asleep during the boat ride there.

"Sora…? Riku…? What happened?" Demi managed to say before beginning to cough once again. She began to shiver as soon as she finished coughing.

"You almost drowned, that's what!" Riku said.

"We saw you sinking into the ocean when we were coming to see how you and Kairi were getting along and I dove in to save you." Sora said.

"Oh… I almost… drowned… out here?" Demi said, stumbling over her words.

"Demi, what were you thinking to come out here?! You know that you can't swim well yet!" Riku nagged. Tears streamed down Demi's face and she began to sneeze. Sora immediately raced to her side.

"Oh, Demi… Let's not get on her about this problem right now, Riku. I think she's getting a cold. She's shaking like a leaf…" Sora said, placing a hand on Demi's forehead. "She's running a fever, too. We should probably get her home and in bed first and foremost." Riku wrapped a towel around Demi.

"Maybe you know not to make this mistake again until you can swim better…" Riku said to himself as he sat back down in his seat.Demi grew angry from what she was hearing because she knew that none of this was even her fault. She didn't like to tattle, but she knew that this would be the perfect time to rat out Kairi for her actions.

"Sora, Riku, I didn't even cause this to happen! Kairi did! She threw me into the ocean just because I didn't tell her where you guys had gone while you were in the town and-" Demi tried to explain, sneezing afterwards.

"Don't be silly, Demi! How could someone like Kairi– who's only a little bit bigger and only a little bit stronger than you are, be able to throw you out here?" Sora remarked.

"But Sora… It's true!" Demi replied.

"We'll talk about it later on, okay? Right now, you need some rest." Sora said, changing the subject. He was well known for doing that around one of the twins.

"Stop changing the subject!" Riku exclaimed suddenly.

"Sora, I-" Sora shot Demi a nasty glare and she could only frown at him, saying nothing more about her pleading. "You don't wanna believe me? Fine then! Believe your stupid girlfriend…"

From that moment on, Kairi and Demi became enemies, but they decided to only act as real friends around Sora and Riku, just to show that they had set aside their differences. Even though it was just an act, Demi and Kairi seemed to set aside their differences in fighting.


	6. The Destiny Orbs

_**Chapter 6: The Destiny Orbs**_

About ten days after she had nearly drowned to death, Demi had gotten over her cold and was able to return to the play island with her siblings. Kairi was off in town with her mother the day that Sora just couldn't stop talking about her, which immensely got on Demi and Alica's nerves.

"Wow… A whole day at the beach on the play island of Destiny Islands… A day of swimming, and staring out at the horizon… Yet and still, Sora's still only talking about Kairi." Alica said to herself.

"And she has the prettiest blue eyes… And the silkiest red hair… Wow… Kairi… She's amazing…" Sora said to himself, gazing out into the horizon.

"Oh my god… I wish he would shut up already!" Demi said angrily, turning away from Sora towards Alica. Alica nodded in agreement.

"I hear ya!" Alica exclaimed. She began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Demi asked.

"I'm gonna go and find a sanctuary where I can stop hearing Sora talking about Kairi all the time. Are you in or are you in?" Alica said, holding out her hand. Demi took a look behind her and saw that Sora wasn't paying any attention to them. She ran over to Alica.

"Of course I'm in!" Demi exclaimed. The two mischevious twins ran off before Sora could even turn in their direction. When he did look around, he was in for a shock.

"Demi? Alica? Gone! Oh no! I can't believe I lost the twins! Mom and dad are gonna kill me!" Sora exclaimed, rising from his spot on the sandy beach. "No! What did I do to deserve this cruel fate set upon me?"

"Sora?" A voice called. Sora hardly even seemed to notice the person listening to him screaming because he was panicking at the moment.

"Gah! What did I do!" Sora said again.

"_Sora_!" The voice called again. Sora jumped and then turned a little just in time to see Riku running up to him.

"Oh. Hey Riku…" Sora said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. Riku could only smirk at what Sora had just done.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen 'The Seed of Chucky' running around or something." Riku remarked. The Seed of Chucky was one of Sora and Riku's least favorite horror films… Mainly because Chucky had scared the snot out of the two young boys when the movie first came out.

"It's not that, Riku. It's _wayyyy _worse!" Sora remarked.

"What happened, you saw your mom in the shower again?" Riku jokefully said.

"Don't ever make me relive that moment again or so help me, I'll beat the snot out of you until your eyes aren't blue anymore…" Sora said angrily, remembering when Riku had tricked him into walking into the bathroom while his mother was still in the shower. Sora shuddered at the memory. "Can I just get to the point I'm trying to make?" 

"Go ahead. I was just kidding anyways." Riku said. 

"Apology accepted. Anyways… Demi and Alica are gone!" Sora shouted.

"What! Gone! How exactly did you lose two little three year old girls on a small island that's surrounded by water, Sora!" Riku exclaimed.

"How should I know! They were just sitting here with me a minute ago! Then I turned away for a minute and thought about Kairi and when I turned back around, they were gone!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm a terrible older brother…"

"No, you're not, Sora… The twins just might've wanted some time away from you." Riku said, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"That's not true… They hate me…" Sora said, continuing to let himself down.

"Wouldn't they have said it already if they really did hate you? Demi and Ali love you, but sometimes older brothers can have a way of annoying their little sisters." Riku said. 

"Really?" Sora said.

"Yeah. Really." Riku said, ruffling Sora's spiky hair a bit. Sora smiled up at the silver-haired boy. "C'mon. They couldn't have gotten that far from here. We'll have to find them before dinnertime or we're gonna be in hot water."

"But where could they be?" Sora said. Riku shrugged and ran ahead.

Demi and Alica had traveled off to a small cavern on the play island that wasn't very far away from the cove for quick and easy return.

"I never even knew that this was even here…" Demi said, mesmerized by the small area. Inside of that cavern were small, bright crystals that barely lit up the room.

"Hey, look up ahead!" Alica said, pointing to something glimmering up ahead. The two twins glanced at each other and then ran ahead to find two orbs floating in the air. The orbs had glimmered from the faint light of the crystals and had changed different colors as they floated.

"Wow… Crystal orbs… They're so b-beautiful…" Demi said, reaching for one of the small orbs. Alica pushed Demi's hand down to bring back her focus.

"No, Demi! We don't know what could happen to us if we touched one of them." Alica said, staring up at the mysterious and beautiful orbs.

"Oh, stop being a baby, Alica!" Demi said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not a baby! I'm being smart, you should try it!" Alica whined. 

"If you're not a baby, then grab one!" Demi countered.

"No! I don't have to if I don't want to!" Alica said.

"Why not!" Demi said angrily.

"Because… I'm afraid of what could happen. What if we touch them and something happens, but nobody's around to help us?" Alica asked nervously.

"We'll look out for each other if no one else can help us. I won't ever let anything happen to you if you never let anything bad happen to me. Trust me, Alica." Demi replied, holding out her hand.

"Promise?" Alica said nervously, holding out her hand. Demi grabbed it.

"Promise." Demi replied. 

"Let's do it." Alica said. The two twins reached up for the orbs, which let out a painful shock onto them as they touched the orbs.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The twins shouted, still being shocked.

"Demi! Alica!" Sora and Riku called out, hearing the shrieks of terror from the two young girls. Sora and Riku grabbed the girls and then the twins dropped the orbs to the ground. Sora glanced down at them and saw that they were unconscious.

"Demi… Alica… I'm so sorry… This was all my fault…" Sora said to himself, hugging Demi's still body. "Do you think that they're alive?" Riku put his ear on Alica's chest and listened for a heartbeat. Riku looked up and nodded.

"Demi? Alica? Are you two okay? Please wake up…" Riku called. Demi's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Sora, noticing that she was in his arms. Alica moaned and then looked up at Riku. "They're gonna be okay…" Riku said, relieved.

"Riku…" Alica said, managing to put a smile across her face. Riku smiled down at her and then she suddenly sat up to hug him.

"What the heck were you two thinking to come here! You almost got yourselves killed! Don't ever run off like that again!" Sora exclaimed once he helped Demi to her feet. 

"What do you even care about us!" Demi exclaimed, turning away from Sora. Sora was surprised to hear that coming from Demi. She was really close to him and they both knew that for a fact. "Seems like all you ever seem to care about is your stupid girlfriend Kairi…"

"Yeah, Demi's right! All that you've been talking about since we got to the beach earlier today is Kairi-Kairi-Kairi! We got sick of hearing that, so we came here!" Alica said. Sora frowned.

"Demi, Alica… Sora was extremely worried when he found out that the two of you were gone. He thought that he was being a bad older brother by letting you run off like that and he thought that the two of you hated him." Riku said.

"You really thought that?" Alica asked Sora. Sora looked up at her and nodded. Demi was easily taken in by Sora's concern for them. She raced up and hugged him.

"I don't hate you. You're the best big brother a kid could ask for, Sora… And I really mean that." Demi said to Sora, still hugging him. Sora smiled at her and she released him.

"I believe you have something else that you wanted to do for the twins, Sora." Riku whispered, elbowing his best friend in the chest.

"What are you talking about?" Sora whispered back.

"Apologize…" Riku muttered.

"Oh, that's right!" Sora said, smiling nervously. He turned towards the twins. "Can you guys forgive me for talking about Kairi so much that I didn't even talk to you?"

The twins glanced at each other. "On two conditions…" Demi and Alica said in unison.

"Those conditions would be…" Riku said.

"That you let keep these orbs that we found here…" Demi said, picking the small glistening orb up off the ground next to her. 

"And two, stop talking about Kairi so much. It's cool that you guys are friends with her, but you don't have to mention every single thing about her." Alica said, turning her attention to Sora.

"Maybe I did over-exaggerate about Kairi a little bit…" Sora said nervously.

"A little bit? You mentioned everything except for her personality, Sora!" Demi said jokefully. "So… Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Deal!" Sora and Riku said in unison. 

From then on, Sora and Riku kept their promises to the twins, even as they all grew older. When the five children got older… Everything began to change on Destiny Islands.

**_ TBC..._**

* * *

Me:That's my story! For now...

Riku: What happens next?

Me: You'll find out when you're older, second cutest in Kingdom Hearts! Now... Any questions from any of the members in the story?

Sora: I gottwo.Why did you have to give me_ two_mischevious sisters, Me-Lover? Couldn't I just grow upas an _only child_ like TetsuyaNomura wanted?

Me: I can do whatever I want in my stories, Sora!

Sora: But you didn't even create me, Kairior Riku!

Riku: Shut up Sora, this_ is_ her fanfic.

Sora: You shut up!

Alica: Why don't both of you shut up?

Demi: Yeah, at least you have somebody important to you in your life, Sora!

Sora: Who invited you two?

Alica and Demi: Your fangirl and creator of this story.

Sora: I quit!

Me: You can't quit! We have a contract!

Sora: Can so!

Me: I'm older than you are right now anyways... And until you are older than me, you can't quit!

Demi: Looks like we know where we got our cleverness from!

Ali: Our writer!

Sora: Gah! I hate you all...

Me: I love you too, Sora. Now it's time to go!Take it away, everyone!

All: **_REVIEW!_**

Sora: Or SoraLover's gonna be _pissed..._


End file.
